


Who am I to tell me who I am?

by dearCoon



Category: South Park
Genre: "Why are all the young people gay?", Anxiety, Butters x Clyde, Cartman x Kyle - Freeform, College, Depression, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting high, Going clubbing, Happy Ending, Kenny works 'somewhere secret' (until stan finds out of course), Kyle and Cartman bicker, Kyle and Cartman own a house together and a cat like losers, Kyman - Freeform, LARPing, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Multi, Reminiscing, Returning Home, Slight Smut, Stan x Kenny, Stenny - Freeform, Tea, angsty?? sometimes, based off of the AJR album 'the click', group chats, his friends make Stan happier though :), long distance, stan is a veterinarian, strip clubs, super best friends, talking of past events, vagankle, video calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearCoon/pseuds/dearCoon
Summary: Stan Marsh keeps a close connection to his friends back in his old quiet little red-neck po-dunk white-trashKick Ass mountain town, South Park. He now lives in Texas, going to college to become a professional Veterinarian. He gets to learn about what happens in the small town from his childhood friends, usually through group chats, video calls, one-on-ones, and the occasional call from his parents. School was almost over, and it was almost time for him to move back into South Park. Of course his parents knew, but his friends didn't, he wanted to surprise them all. When rumor of someone from another state buying a house in South Park spreads through the town, everyone tries to figure out who it is, until they find a familiar face walking up to the front door steps of that new, yet similar looking to the rest, house, keys in his hands. A piece of South Park returns with the new move.





	Who am I to tell me who I am?

"-uldn't believe it!" Kyle shouted, waving his arms wildly. Stan laughed, watching his other two friends laugh at the (clearly) over dramatic telling of this tale. Stan leaned against his fist, watching the three on his computer screen. Kyle and Cartman, from what he had been told, were planning to move in together during winter break, and Kenny had finally found a good paying job. The three of his life long friends were doing so well back in South Park while Stan had to live away from all of them. He let out a soft, yet sad, sigh, which thankfully went unnoticed. Kyle was continuing his story, and both Kyle and Stan took notice of the way Cartman was watching him. That angry boy had grown so soft after the years. Yes, he was still a bit chubby, but puberty did do him justice. His arms were muscly, he had a nice, deep, country accent, and he genuinely looked attractive. The only thing that really didn't go his way was his height. Poor guy was still shorter than all of them. 

Both Kenny and Kyle had grown well, Kyle being the tree of the quartet. He had grown a small stubble on his chin, which he thought suited him just fine, and his freckles had completely overtaken his face, along with the rest of his body. Stan found them nice. Kenny on the other hand? God, sometimes Stan would just stare at him. He had grown so well despite not being able to eat much. Now with his parents divorced, them living with his mother, Kevin out of South Park and being a successful man, Kenny finding good paying jobs, they finally had some money to put better food on their plates, to help fix their house a bit. Kenny mostly paid for Karen's school lunches, but when he could, he'd help pay bills, pay for food, and other things the family might need. They were doing surprisingly good, but were still on the poorer end of middle class. Stan? He didn't really mind his situation, he thought Kenny was perfect the way he was. His small tooth gap, his sun blonde hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his smooth and kind voice, his slightly muscled body, everything. He'd take it all himself if he could.

"How about you Stan?" Kyle asked, now the three turning their attention to the oldest young man. He blinked, sitting up straight. He tried to pretend he knew exactly what he was doing, when in fact, he didn't. They could tell he was a bit hesitant, but he did well in pretending nonetheless. "Classes have been fine i guess, just glad i'll be done and get my degree after this year." The others smiled upon hearing that. How long had it been since they had seen their friend? "You'll be moving back to South Park, right?" Cartman asked, tone hopeful. The young man laughed lightly at him. "How many times do i have to tell you guys? Of course i'm moving back in."

Just like everything with them, things played out well. They talked about whatever for hours upon hours, not caring about anything. The boys didn't have work, Stan didn't have classes, so everything was going perfect. In the back of his mind though, the question still lingered. "_You'll be moving back to South Park, right?_" Well of course he was, how couldn't he? He began to think harder, then smiled lightly to himself. "Hey guys, i'm gonna turn in early." He suddenly said. He got his goodnight's and I love you's from his friends, and turned off his laptop. He picked up his phone, dialing his mothers number, and putting that phone to his ear. When she answered, he didn't hesitate to cut to the chase. "Is that house in your neighborhood still available?"

"Did'ja hear?" Butters asked, looking up at Kenny. Currently, he had an arm around Clyde's. Butters, Kenny, Clyde, Kyle, and Tweek walked with each other to their lockers. Conveniently, everyone was pretty much next to each other (which everyone thanked Cartman with his ways of being able to persuade). "Did we hear about what?" Clyde perked up, looking down at his boyfriend of 2 years. "Someone bought that new house!" Everyone looked around at each other for a moment, the silence filled with the sounds of the roads and a small "ngh" from Tweek. "I wonder who bought it." Kyle mumbled. 

The new summer sun beat down on their heads, and everyone was starting to regret dressing warm enough for the usual cold, but that was a silent agreement between everyone.

"I hope not some freak-!" Tweek laughed worriedly. It'd been years since the fourth grade, he was a grown adult now, but he still couldn't help himself from small twitches, noises, and mini panic attacks every so often. Clyde laughed with Tweek. "Yeah me too! We already have too many of those around here!"

"Definitely." Kenny agreed. They stopped, seeing a giant moving truck pulling up through on the other street. "Talk about timing.." Clyde mumbled. Everyone glanced around at each other. "Okay." Kenny put his hands out in front of him. "I'm pretty sure we all agree to go follow that truck." Everyone mumbled words of agreement. "Got it. Let's go-" Butters was the first to run, not even caring about the cars in the streets. Sure, there wasn't many, but he really had to be careful. "Butters! C'mon!" Clyde shouted, of course worried. "I don't want you getting hurt!"  
  
Butters had shouted back something like- "I'll be fine!" -back to Clyde, and continued running. It didn't take long for them to catch up with the shorter boy, still chasing the truck to the newer built house. Kenny, despite having shorter legs than Kyle, was up ahead. It was true he was in better shape than Kyle was. The truck stopped, and so did they, they peered around a house, and watched as someone stepped out. Everyone's hearts dropped, but Kenny just jumped out and ran over to the figure. 

"Stan!" He shouted, tears biting at his eyes as he grinned and jumped into his arms. Stan laughed happily, scooping him up and twirling him around. "Hey, Kenny!" Kenny fought the urge to straight up punch Stan in the face, but he still hung onto the big man like a monkey. "Why didn't you tell us anything-?" He was going to hear his answer, but then everyone came rushing, everyone pulling Stan into one giant group hug of happy shouts and laughs. Stan just basked in finally being able to see his friends after years of not even being able to visit South Park. Now he was here. His friends were here, holding him close as soon as he stepped foot on his home soil. Sobs and happy laughs were heard from both him and his friends. Kyle had been yelling happily on the phone, trying not to sniffle loudly, rubbing under his big nose. He must've called Cartman, or his parents, Ike maybe, who knew. 

It wasn't long before everybody was helping Stan get his boxes inside the empty house. Cartman, when he had gotten there, had scolded him for not telling anyone about the surprise move, but immediately began sobbing when he lost even an ounce of his composure, and held his old friend as close as he could. With all his old friends now seeing him home, and helping out, it took 10x less time, which he was definitely thankful for. Stan smiled softly when Kenny came over with big open arms, and took him into a giant hug. They both just sat there for a moment, content with the hug. Kenny pulled away, smiling up to him, then grinned when he made Stan laugh with his finger tickling the hair growing on his chin. 

His parents, along with other members of different families, came by to say hello and help out a bit. It was so nice, he felt like everything was perfect just the way it was. Why did he ever leave this town? Stan smiled gently as he thought about it. He had to leave the town for a bit so he could help it, and nothing could make him feel happier, at least, that's what he thought for the moment. Stan sat on his couch with the three best friends in the world, the time being some time in the AMs, but no one even cared anymore. He looked over to the three. Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny. How they had stayed this close for so long was beyond him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Stan decided to swing his legs over the side of his couch, and laid across them, the three letting out groans. "Get off, fatass!" Eric let out a strangled grunt, trying to push him off. Poor thing was getting crushed, but that was just Stan for you. "Nah, y'all are comfy." 

Kenny snickered. "Let him have it, Cartman, it's the least he deserves." Kyle gently played with Stan's hair that had fallen out of his hat. Something about them all being able to grow into their childhood hats (or hoods on Kenny's end) was comforting. The fact they still wore them, even from Kindergarten, was comforting. "Y'all okay with sleeping here tonight?" 

The three heard Cartman let out a groan, but a smile still traced his lips. "I guess i could do that for you, dick wad." He gently patted Stan's knee, looking at him with an endearing look. "Welcome home."

Stan, even if he didn't before, felt warm, fuzzy, and genuinely happy. The happiest he had been in a long time. He knew he was going to enjoy it back here in his old quiet little red-neck po-dunk white-trash Kick Ass mountain town.


End file.
